rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanny Poppin
Nanny Poppin is a Guardian of Obedient. She is a member of the Guardian Alliance. She owns the Magic Nanny Agency. They call her the specialist. She is a frenemy of Ombric. She is in charge of protecting children in London. Appearance Nanny Poppin is a woman in her mid 30's. She is friendly and always smiling to children. She always carries an umbrella around her as a traveling transport. She always seem wearing a black hat and black coat to work. Background Nanny Poppin is a train professional nanny fail to protect her assign child during one of her jobs. She lost the child to unknown force. That is when she started to study all kind of supernatural knowledge and some magic. Which eventually lead to her becominh an immortal. Story She join the members of the Guardian Alliance when Lady Chang meet her in London. Lady Chang saw her potential when she visit special children or problematic children. Nanny teaches children about superstitious belief to help them avoid attracting dark spirits and bad omen. Jack meet her during London training arc. Pitch disguise himself as a old man and trick one of the psychic child under her care. The child went rampage and cause the London bridge to fall. Jack Frost went to the bridge and Nanny save the child back from Pitch. She is seen again helping Jack to stop Queen Elizabeth together with Ombric. She is seen again fighting Queen Mary with Toothiana but is defeated. Powers and Abilities As a professional Nanny and a magic trainer, she is shows very dedication to her job and magic studies. Magic '- She is not a master of magic. However she is quite skillful enough to compete with Ombric. She is shown to be able to move things by her mind. '''Mind Reading -' She uses it to be able to only read children minds. 'Superstitious Knowledge -' She tough children about the knowledge is learn over the century. This include: Do not sweep on New Year Eve, Do not break Mirrors, Do not cross the ladder, Do not leave home on Black Friday, Do not spill salt and Do not point your finger at snakes and so on. Relationships Lady Chang She is very close with her as they went through a lot together. Jack Frost She is grateful for his help in saving the children under her care. '''Northwind She is a good friend with North Wind. She always travels around with his help. 'Black Cat' Black Cat is her nemesis as her teaching is against crossing the black cat. Quotes *When you need me, but do not want me, I must stay. When you want me, but no longer need me, then i must go. *Attention please children. *Where are your manners? Creation Concept Guardian Create by Jona. Original photo goes to its rightful owner. Please do comment. Trivia The photo come from Nanny Poppin Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Guardians Category:Magician Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Adults Category:Guardian Alliance Category:Witches